I'll be back
by edogawafirli
Summary: Haibara mau menguji antidote baru pada Conan. Namun ada suatu keanehan! Apakah itu?
1. Conan kembali?

**Fic pertama gue. Maaf kalau gak jelas, terinspirasi dari OVA 9 dan beberapa film lainnya, cekidot!**

Handphone Conan berbunyi. Ini hari Minggu. Malas benar ia bangun untuk mengangkatnya, karena rasa lelah akibat memecahkan kasus kemarin malam. Ia meraba-raba lantai dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Oh, Kudou-kun?" suara Haibara menyahut. "Kau baru bangun ya?"

"Karena teleponmu ini aku terbangun, tahu." Conan mendudukkan diri, menggaruk kepala. "Ada apa sih? Profesor punya game baru?"

"Bukan," ujar Haibara, kesal. "Kau ini bodoh sekali. Kau kan detektif, tidak adakah dugaan yang lebih bagus? Atau karena baru bangun tidur otakmu tidak bekerja, Tuan Detektif?"

"Uh, aku tak mau mendengarkan apapun ejekanmu padaku. Ceritakan padaku," Conan menarik napas panjang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah membuat antidote nya. Yah, sepertinya kita akan kembali normal. Aku ingin mengetesnya padamu, walau agak berbahaya juga sih, namun sepertinya…"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Conan menyela. "Maksudmu antidote itu, untuk… APTX 4869?"

"Tentu saja, apa lagi?" Tanya Haibara sinis.

"Jadi…"

"Ya, aku butuh kau untuk mengetesnya, jadi aku ingin memanggilmu kemari…"

"AKU SEGERA DATANG!" sergah Conan. "Tunggu aku, oke?"

Ia mematikan telepon, sedangkan Haibara mencak-mencak dengan sikap Conan di rumah Profesor.

Conan berlari, membuka pintu. Ran menyapa "Oh, Conan-kun, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah cuci muka dan makan sarapanmu!"

"Baik, Kak Ran!" jawab Conan senang. _Sebentar lagi aku kembali, Ran. Edogawa Conan hanyalah kenangan, hihihi. _pikir Conan girang. Ia akan kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi!

"HAIBARAAA!" Conan membuka pintu, bersemangat, membawa satu setel pakaian dan celana panjang miliknya. Haibara segera muncul dari laboratorium bawah, menjawab, "SABAR SEDIKIT! DAN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI RUMAH ORANG!"

"Hehehehe…" Conan hanya nyengir, senang. "Mana obatnya? Aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya!"

"Kau ini tidak bisa tenang sedikit, ya?" sindir Haibara, memberikan kapsul hijau-putih ke telapak tangan Conan yang menengadah. "Perkiraanku kau bisa kembali dengan obat itu. Namun, mungkin juga gagal dan hanya bereaksi 48 jam." Jelas Haibara. "Jadi, setelah jam ke 47, kau kembali kesini untuk melihat, apakah kau akan kembali sebagai Edogawa Conan atau tetap sebagai Kudou Shinichi."

Conan mengangguk-angguk, "Tak apalah, yang penting aku kembali dulu sementara, dan aku bisa pamit dulu pada Ran bila ingin pergi!"

Haibara menatap Conan yang kegirangan. "Memangnya kau sudah membuat alasan kemana Edogawa Conan?"

Conan tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah Ran dulu, bilang akan menginap di rumah tanteku selama 2 hari! Kalau percobaan berhasil, aku akan menelponnya dan bilang kalau aku kembali pada orang tuaku! Hahaha!"

Haibara tersenyum. _Lucu sekali dia, _pikirnya. "Baiklah, mending kau menelpon saja agar bisa langsung meminum obat itu!"

Conan bersiul menuju telepon. "Kak Ran, aku mau menginap di rumah tanteku… Di Kyoto… Lusa aku pulang… baiklah, daah, Kak Ran!"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Haibara.

"Beres! Aku mencoba obatnya dulu!" Conan berlari ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu. Ia segera menenggak obat itu.

_Oke, aku akan kembali! Kembali jadi Detektif SMA, Kudou Shinichi, dan menumpas habis Organisasi Hitam!_


	2. Waktu yang berbeda

Shinichi membetulkan bajunya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, jas hitam dan celana panjang, berdeham, dan berteriak, "Hoi, Haibara! Aku sudah selesai!"

Hening.

"HAIBARA!" Shinichi kembali berteriak, namun tak ada yang menyahutinya. Tiba-tiba ada hawa seseorang dibelakangnya. Shinichi berbalik.

"Profesor!" ujarnya kaget.

"SIAPA KAU?" bentak Profesor Agasa, walau rada terkejut, mengambil sebuat bat didekatnya. "Mengapa kau malah asyik masuk ke rumah orang lain?"

"Masa kau tidak kenal aku?" ujarnya, heran. "Aku Kudou Shinichi, tetanggamu, anak dari Kudou Yuusaku dan Kudou Yukiko yang tinggal dirumah sebelah…"

"Yuusaku dan Yukiko sudah pindah! Lagi pula…" Profesor Agasa melihat Shinichi dengan tatapan aneh dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Shinichi risih. "Kudou Shinichi sedang menangani kasus."

"Ngomong apa kau! Haibara memberiku antidote APTX 4869 tadi untuk mengembalikan tubuhku selama 48 jam, atau bila berhasil, selamanya…"

"Ada apa, Profesor?" Haibara muncul dari dapur.

"Ia mengaku-aku sebagai Kudou Shinichi!" jawab Profesor, masih waspada dengan Shinichi.

"Lho," Haibara mengangkat alis, heran. "Memang dia Kudou-kun, kan? Kok tubuhnya bisa kembali?" Shinichi heran dengan perkataan Haibara. Jelas-jelas tadi Haibara yang menelponnya dan member antidote APTX 4869 tersebut.

"Tapi…" Profesor menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Shinichi, ah, maksudku Conan-kun, ada di bawah, baru saja datang mau mengambil skate boardnya dan menunggu ku di ruang tamu…"

"APA!" Shinichi berteriak kaget.

#

#

"KAU PASTI PALSU!" ujar Shinichi.

"KAU YANG PALSU!" balas Conan.

"AKU INI BENAR-BENAR KUDOU SHINICHI! PASTI KARENA TUBUHKU MEMBESAR, KAU MENYAMAR DENGAN IDENTITASKU SEWAKTU BADANKU KECIL!"

"TIDAAAAK!" Conan menatap Shinichi, sinis. "Aku benar-benar Kudou Shinichi, tahu! Kau jangan mengada-ada deh! Pasti kau mau mengambil keuntungan dengan tubuhku sewaktu masih detektif SMU!"

"Aduuuh, aku ini benar-benar Kudou Shinichi, tahu! Masa kalian tidak percaya, Haibara, Profesor…" Shinichi menatap mereka berdua, melas.

"Tapi… aku belum selesai membuat antidote APTX 4869… masih setengah jalan…" ujar Haibara, sedikit ragu karena Shinichi didepannya benar-benar mirip Kudou Shinichi. Lagipula apa untungnya ia menyamar? Untuk memakai polisi? Masa malah mampir ke rumah Profesor Agasa yang notabene tetangga dekatnya?

Namun jika ia benar-benar Kudou Shinichi, lalu Edogawa Conan yang didepannya siapa?

"UUH!" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia dan Conan bisa ada dalam waktu yang sama, dan, sama-sama Kudou Shinichi? Masa dua jiwa ada pada satu waktu?

"Aku… mau bertemu Ran…" Shinichi akhirnya berkata, pelan.

"TIDAK!" Conan berteriak, spontan. Namun diam lagi. Menyahut "Ok, ok. Nampaknya kau harus menemuinya…." Ia berkata, sedikit sedih.

"Lho, kok dengan mudahnya kau berubah pikiran, Kudou-kun?" Haibara mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali."

"Yah…. Ran diajak kencan oleh Dr. Araide. Ia ingin menolak, tapi… Sonoko membujuknya dah akhirnya mereka akan kencan…"

"Kapan?" desak Shinichi

"Hari ini, di mananya aku tak tahu. Dan nampaknya, Dr. Araide mau melamar Ran…" jawab Conan, lesu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Shinichi

"Yah… pembicaraan mereka terdengar…"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" Shinichi terus mendesak Conan. Conan jadi diam, tak berkutik. Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan,

"Aku tahu ia sudah lelah menungguku. Ia menangis terus akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak tega membayangkannya, ya ampun…" Conan menepuk dahi. "Sial sekali aku ini… tubuhku mengecil, wanita yang kucintai malah berkencan dengan dokter sialan itu…"

Shinichi terdiam. Ia tahu, ia akan melakukannya juga jika ada di posisi dirinya yang satu lagi ini.

"Baiklah!" Shinichi menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan menggagalkannya!"

**Maaf ya kalau terlalu aneh dan gak jelas. Gue usahain update tiap hari, maaf kalau pendek :)**


	3. Penyataan cinta

**Karena gak ada kerjaan jadi update chapter ketiga… saya orang baru, maaf kalau fic ini maksud.**

Shinichi menarik napas panjang. Sekarang dia ada di depan kantor detektif Mouri, untuk menemui Ran dan menggagalkan rencana Dr. Araide untuk melamarnya…

_Kok aku jadi ketakutan begini?_ Pikirnya. _Ya, Ran disini bukanlah Ran teman kecil ku… dia Ran milik aku yang satu lagi. Ya ampun, aneh sekali._ Shinichi malah hopeless. Ia ingin segera kembali ke waktu dimana ia harusnya berada.

Baru saja Shinichi ingin menekan bel, Ran keluar dari kantor. Shinichi langsung kaku, terdiam. Ran kaget luar biasa.

"Shi…nichi?" Shinichi melihat kekagetan yang luar biasa diwajah Ran. Penampilannya rapi. _sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, _pikirnya lagi. Ia menelan ludah, dan malah semakin deg-degan.

"Ran… aku kembali…" Shinichi berusaha tersenyum. Namun sulit sekali rasanya, karena walau tubuhnya kembali, ia tidak bisa segera menunjukkan diri pada Ran miliknya, malah membantu Conan untuk menggagalkan rencana yang ingin melamarnya.

_OK… anggap dia Ran diempatku saja deh…_Shinichi diam. Ran diam.

Lalu Ran memecah keheningan. "SHINICHII!" dan segera memeluknya. "Dasar kau jelek! Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Ran menangis dipelukan Shinichi.

_Yah…sebodo amat. Aku kan lagi membantu Conan,_ Shinichi membalas pelukan Ran dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Conan yang ada di atas, menatap Shinichi dengan hawa membunuh.

#

#

"Hooo…" Shinichi mengajak Ran makan di Poirot, dia yang traktir, sebagai minta maafnya karena tidak memberi kabar kalau akan pergi. "Jadi kau diajak kencan dengan Dr. Araide… dan kau menerimanya?"

"Bu… bukan begitu!" Ran merengut, kesal, namun wajahnya memerah. "Aku dipaksa Sonoko…bukan karena kemauanku sendiri! Lagipula, aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai!" wajah Ran makin memerah. Shinichi langsung tertegun.

"Aku ya?" Shinichi menyeringai GR.

"Ah…. Kau tak boleh tau orangnya!" Ran menjulurkan lidah. Shinichi malah jadi cemburu, takut kalau yang disukai Ran bukanlah dia.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh tau?" Shinichi mengangkat alis, berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya itu.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh tau deh!" Ran tersenyum, wajahnya masih memerah. "Memangnya kau tak punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tunggu dulu," Shinichi menyela. _SIAPA SIH YANG DISUKAI RAN? _"Boleh aku tau… siapa yang kau suka?"

"Tiii…dak!" Ran menggeleng. Shinichi langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Ok, kau kenal orangnya. Dia dekat denganku." Ran menghela napas. Shinichi malah jadi deg-degan. "Aku selalu menunggunya…" wajah Ran malah tambah memerah. "AHHHH KAU TAK BOLEH TAHU, SHINICHI!"

Shinichi tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa orang yang disukai Ran. Belum berubah perasaan Ran padanya.

"Aku juga punya gadis yang kusuka, kok!" Shinichi berlagak sok keren, menyeruput jus alpukatnya. Ran menatap garang, hingga Shinichi merasa sedikit takut.

"Aku tahu orangnya tidak?" Ran bertanya sinis. Shinichi merasakan hawa membunuh.

Namun Shinichi tersenyum. _Enak juga meledek Ran, _pikirnya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Dia baik, pintar, kuat, aku suka sekali padanya!" air muka Ran keruh. Shinichi tersenyum.

"Ia teman masa kecilku."

"KAU SUKA SAMA SONOKO!" Ran berteriak. Shinichi langsung tersedak, sedangkan orang-orang di Poirot langsung memperhatikan mereka.

"Ma…af" Ran menunduk malu. Shinichi berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Ya ampun, Ran." Shinichi menarik napas. "Tentu saja kau!"

"Eh?"


	4. Pertengkaran

"Apa?" Ran bertanya. Shinichi menelan ludah. _Gawat, aku keceplosan!_ Shinichi makin kelabakkan ketika Ran menatapnya dengan heran. "Siapa, Shinichi? Aku tidak dengar. Suaramu kecil sekali, sih!"

"Ya, itu rahasia!" Shinichi kembali berlagak sok keren, menenangkan diri. Bisa-bisanya ia keceplosan.

"Ooh, kau pelit ya sama aku!" Ran menatap sinis. Shinichi langsung ketakutan. Ran tertawa. "Santai saja Shinichi," ia melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, aku harus pergi. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Daah!" Ran segera berdiri. Shinichi menahannya.

"Tunggu dong! Jadi begini sikapmu pada teman kecilmu yang baru kembali?" Tanya Shinichi iseng.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku bisa terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang, Shinichi." Ran berjalan keluar Poirot. Shinichi meletakkan uang 5.000 yen di atas meja, dan mengikuti Ran. "Memangnya kau berjanji dengan siapa?" Shinichi bertanya walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya. _Lebih baik kuikuti dia._

"Oh, dengan Dr. Araide." Jawab Ran. Tiba-tiba terngiang kata-kata Sonoko di pikirannya. "Kau harus memancing Shinichi, Ran! Supaya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu!" _Coba kupancing, ah!_ Ran menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan. "yah, Dr. Araide mengajakku kencan, jadi aku menerimanya. Memang ada apa sih, kau tanya-tanya?" Ran melirik Shinichi. Ia melihat wajah Shinichi memucat.

"Tidak, tapi, kau tidak boleh kencan dengannya!" Shinichi membentak Ran. Ran jadi heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang mau kencan kan aku, kenapa kau yang sewot?" Ran menaikkan alis. _Apakah ini pertanda kalau ia menyukaiku juga?_ Ran bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Shinichi berusaha mencari jawaban, tapi ia malah jadi emosi karena Ran menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"KAU TAHU TIDAK? DIA ITU BRENGSEK, BODOH!" bentak Shinichi lagi. Ran terperanjat, lalu balas berteriak, "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, DASAR DETEKTIF BODOH! KERJAMU KAN HANYA MEMECAHKAN KASUS, MENINGGALKAN DUNIAMU BEGITU SAJA!"

Shinichi tertegun. "Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini, Ran, tapi…"

"KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DR. ARAIDE, SHINICHI!" Ran tambah emosi. "AKU BENCI KAU!"

Ran berlari meninggalkan Shinichi. Shinichi berusaha mengejar, namun Ran segera menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Shinichi tetap mencari, Tetapi ia tidak melihat bayangan Ran sedikitpun.

"Aduuh, sialan!" Shinichi menendang palang besi di dekatnya, dan langsung memegang kakinya karena kesakitan. _Siaaal, aku emosi karena ia terlihat senang ingin berkencan dengan Dr. Araide!_ Batin Shinichi, sambil berusaha untuk mencari Ran.

#

#

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Ran segera menghampiri Dr. Araide yang sedang menunggunya di sebuah restoran. Dr. Araide tersenyum. "Tidak mengapa, kau kan hanya telat 3 menit!"

"Tetap saja aku terlambat!" Ran memberikan senyum manisnya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, dan memberikan sebuah menu. Ran memesan makanan, sedangkan Dr. Araide hanya melihat Ran saja.

"Anda tidak memesan makanan, Dr. Araide?" Tanya Ran. Dr. Araide kembali tersenyum. "Kau formal sekali padaku. Panggil saja Araide." Ran langsung menunduk, wajahnya memerah ditatap seperti itu. Lalu ia teringat pada Shinichi. _Huh, seandainya sikap Shinichi seperti ini padaku! _Wajah Ran langsung kesal. Dr. Araide menyadarinya. "Ada apa, Ran? Sepertinya mood mu tidak bagus?"

"Ah, tidak." Ran tersenyum. _Jangan pikirkan Shinichi! Aku sedang kencan dengan Dr. Araide. Jangan pikirkan si bodoh itu! _Batin Ran. Lalu ia bercakap-cakap dengan Dr. Araide.

Sementara Shinichi…

"Aduh, Sonoko! Tolonglah, beritahu aku dimana Ran berkencan dengan Dr. Araide!" Shinichi memohon. Lalu Sonoko tersenyum jahil.

"Haha, kau cemburu ya?" wajah Shinichi panas. Sonoko semakin getol menjahilinya. "Hm, aku tidak tahu Ran kencan dimana. Tapi kata Dr. Araide, ia ingin melamar Ran. Kau tahu tidak, bila Ran menerimanya lamaran Dr. Araide… mereka jalan berduaan, malam hari, lalu mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat, berduaan saja, lalu mereka…"

"AAH SONOKO!" Shinichi berteriak kesal. "AKU SERIUS! KAU TAHU 'KAN DIMANA RAN BERKENCAN! AKU BUTUH INFORMASI ITU SEKARANG!"

"Apa kubilang!" Sonoko tertawa. "Kau pasti cemburu."

Shinichi berusaha berkilah. "Tidak, aku tak cemburu! Tapi aku tak mau kalau dia malah bergaul dengan cowok brengsek…"

Sonoko memotong. "Tidak, kau cemburu. Pasti Ran sudah pernah bercerita padamu, —atau si bocah kacamata itu, kau kan dekat dengannya— bagaimana sifat Dr. Araide. Dia baik hati dan gentleman, jadi kau tak usah mencari-cari alasan, bilang saja kau tidak mau kalau istrimu digaet orang lain! Akuilah!"

"Ok, terserah apapun anggapanmu!" Shinichi mulai merengut kesal. "Tapi satu hal, Ran bukan istriku. Jadi, DIMANA RAN DAN SI DOKTER ITU BERKENCAN, kau tinggal menjawab! Susah sekali sih!"

Sonoko tersenyum, merasa menang. "Sayangnya, aku tak tahu dimana Ran kencan. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, takut aku mengintai, katanya. Yang jelas ia hanya bilang…" Sonoko berpikir sebentar. "Oh ya! Dia bilang ingin berkencan di tempat kau pernah jalan dengannya, agar ingatan tentangmu tidak hilang, tapi tepatnya tidak jelas, hei! Kudou!"

Shinichi langsung berlari. "TERIMA KASIH, SONOKO!" lalu melesat dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Haha!" Sonoko tersenyum iseng. "Sepertinya akan ada drama seru hari ini!"

Shinichi berusaha berpikir, dimana tempat ia pernah jalan dengan Ran. Ia berlari ke Tropical Land, tempat dimana ia sangat sering jalan dengan Ran, dan mencarinya ke segala penjuru. Namun nihil. _Nada. _Ia tak menemukan Ran sama sekali.

Lalu ia melihat Ran dan Dr. Araide jalan kaki, menuju ke Tokyo Tower.

_Ran!_ Shinichi mencari mereka. Namun menghilang lagi. _Aku ke Tokyo Tower, untuk minta maaf pada Ran sekaligus mengacaukan kencan mereka! Lihat saja nanti, Dokter bodoh! Ran tak akan menjadi milikmu!_

** Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Review dari kamu membuatku bersemangat untuk terus update!**


	5. Patah hati

** Benar-benar deh, ide sudah meluap di otakku, jadi aku update chapter ini. Check this out!**

Shinichi berkeliling, naik turun di Tokyo Tower. Tetap saja, lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan Ran. Padahal ia yakin, tadi Ran dan Dr. Araide masuk ke Tokyo Tower. _Apa aku salah lihat, ya?_ Pikirnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia sudah lelah mencari. Padahal ia sudah berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Ran. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Shinichi merasa putus asa. _Apakah Ran akan menerima lamaran Dr. Araide? Walau Ran ini bukan Ran di tempatku, namun tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan sekali! Aku tak mau kehilangannya! _Shinichi mempertajam pandangan. Iseng, ia memakai teropong, melihat ke arah jalan raya. Dan ia menemukan Ran beserta Dr. Araide sedang ngobrol dengan mesra.

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA KUTEMUKAN!" Shinichi berteriak senang sambil melompat-lompat. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Orang-orang memperhatikan Shinichi.

"Eh… oh…" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lalu, sambil menahan malu karena kebodohannya, ia segera berlari menuju lift, untuk mengintai Ran. Namun sesampainya di jalanan, lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan Ran.

#

#

Shinichi kembali berlari, berusaha mengingat dimana saja tempat ia pernah jalan dengan Ran. Ia mengecek karaoke box, mall, perpustakaan, bioskop, sampai lelah rasanya. Tulang-tulangnya seperti ingin rontok.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Shinichi duduk di bangku taman.

Ia gagal. Gagal menemukan Ran. Gagal menggagalkan kencan gadis yang ia sukai dengan seorang dokter. Gagal mengacaukan rencana Dr. Araide untuk melamar Ran. Gagal menepati janjinya pada dirinya yang satu lagi. Gagal mendapatkan Ran.

Tenggorokkannya terasa pahit. Ia merasa lelah. Hampir seluruh kota Beika, tempat-tempat ia pernah jalan dengan Ran sudah ia jelajahi. Rasanya tubuhnay rontok.

Lalu ia teringat satu tempat.

Beika Hotel!

Shinichi berlari lagi, ke lantai 20. Tepat dugaannya, Ran sedang makan malam dengan Dr. Araide. Shinichi melewati mereka, Ran tak acuh. Ia duduk membelakangi Ran. Mendengarkan pembicaraan Dr. Araide dengan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ehem, Ran." Dr. Araide mulai membuka pembicaraan yang serius. "Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu kencan karena ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang ini."

"Oh," Ran tersenyum. Shinichi mendengar suara Ran yang bahagia sekali. Kepalanya jadi pusing. Shinichi menatap ke langit luar. Berbintang dan cerah. Ia menghela napas, dan kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa itu, Dr. Araide?" Tanya Ran.

"Sebenarnya…" Dr. Araide menarik napas. "Maukah kau menjadi… istriku?"

Ran terperanjat. _Ya ampun, yang kusukai adalah Shinichi! _Ran memutar sendok. _Namun Shinichi menyebalkan! Ia meninggalkanku, tapi… bagaimanapun juga aku mencintainya. Sangat…_Ran menatap Dr. Araide.

"Dr. Araide…" Ran tersenyum, "Ya, aku…"

Shinichi tak mendengarkan lagi mendengar jawaban Ran. Ia menjadi tuli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Ran mengiyakan lamaran Dr. Araide. Ia segera berdiri, keluar dari restoran itu. Ran melihat punggung Shinichi. Ran kaget, mau mengejar namun tidak enak dengan Dr. Araide. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

#

#

#

Sebuah kaleng kosong ditendang Shinichi jauh-jauh. Moodnya langsung jelek. Bintang menghilang, langit menjadi gelap. Sama seperti hatinya. Hitam. hanya ada rasa sedih yang amat sangat. Merasa menyesal mengapa ia mengikuti Organisasi Hitam waktu itu, mengapa ia tidak hati-hati ketika mengintai Vodka, mengapa ia tidak menyadari adanya Gin di belakangnya.

Mengapa Ran menerima pernyataan cinta Dr. Araide.

Mengapa tubuhnya mengecil.

Semua perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia pulang kerumahnya, membuka pagar. Membanting diri di kursi. Lalu barulah terasa kalau ia lapar.

Bel berbunyi. Shinichi berdiri dengan malas, membuka pintu. "Ya… tunggu sebentar…"

Haibara dan Profesor Agasa.

"Oh, kalian." Ujar Shinichi, sedikit ketus. "Ada apa?"

"Kami tak boleh masuk, Tuan Detektif yang cerdas?" sindir Haibara. Shinichi mendengus, lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Kau, di tempatku maupun disini, tetap saja sinis, Haibara." Tukas Shinichi. Wajahnya masih cemberut. Haibara menyahut "Lho, memangnya kenapa? Asal kau tahu, kau yang aneh karena tiba-tiba muncul, tahu!" Profesor Agasa mengeluarkan sebungkus bento.

"Shinichi, makanlah. Nampaknya kau lelah sekali." Nasihat Profesor.

Shinichi melirik makanan itu. Ia mengambilnya, dan melahap hingga habis. Shinichi membuang kotaknya, lalu kembali membanting diri di sofa. Profesor dan Haibara segera pamit pulang setelahnya.

"Hei, Detektif!" panggil Haibara sebelum Shinichi masuk rumah.

"Apa?" Tanya Shinichi ketus.

"Jangan pernah berniat bunuh diri karena cewek dari agensi detektif itu menerima lamaran dokter kesehatan sekolah kita!" ujat Haibara. Shinichi melihat dimata Haibara ada sedikit rasa prihatin, walaupun nada suaranya sarkatis. Ia menutup mata selama 5 detik dan menjawab.

"Tenang saja. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap mencintainya. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku." Shinichi tersenyum getir, lalu menutup pintu.

Haibara menggeleng-geleng. Profesor menyahut. "Bagaimanapun, Shinichi dan Ran sudah kenal sejak kecil. Shinichi sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak lama. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, Ai-kun."

Haibara menatap Profesor. "Aku tidak mengerti rasanya, Profesor." Jawabnya. "Tapi sepertinya sakit sekali. Sampai-sampai Kudou-kun seperti penjahat berdarah dingin begitu. Untung Kudou-kun yang satu lagi menelpon. Kudou-kun juga tadi menelpon seakan-akan dunia berakhir saja. Katanya dari raut wajah cewek itu, nampaknya ia menerima lamaran Dr. Araide."

Profesor mengangkat bahu. "Semoga ia, maksudku, mereka berdua, sudah merasa baikkan besok pagi."

Shinichi masuk ke toilet. Ia menyalakan air di wastafel, dan berkaca. Wajahnya sepert orang stress.

_Kenapa aku ini? _Shinichi mencuci muka. Lalu disadarinya, ada air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mencuci muka terus. Namun percuma.

_Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini? Cengeng, tak berdaya seperti orang bodoh…_Shinichi mematikan air. Ia melempar jasnya ke kursi belajarnya, membanting diri ke kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Akhirnya ia sadar. Hatinya sudah berlubang, hanya dengan satu kata Ran saja. Kepalanya pening. Dadanya sesak. Perutnya perih. Semua terasa sakit.

Shinichi memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur. Namun bayangan Ran malah muncul di pikirannya, jawaban "Ya" nya Ran terngiang ditelinganya.

Dadanya masih terasa sakit. Hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

**Shinichi cengeng ya? Tahu mengapa? Karena di OVA 9, ketika Shinichi, maksudku, Conan waktu SMU meyakinkan Ran agar menolak lamaran Dr. Araide dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah Kudou Shinichi, wajahnya menangis. Itulah alasan mengapa aku berani mengambil karakteristik Shinichi yang lemah. Manusia kan tidak ada yang sempurna.**

**Namun tetap saja, Aoyama Gosho pemilik Detective Conan + ceritanya. Aku hanyalah penggemar dan menyadur jalan cerita DC! :)**


	6. Akhir

Pagi harinya, perasaan Shinichi membaik, walau bukan berarti sembuh total. Ia merengangkan tubuh, lalu ke toilet, untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, ia memakai kaus dan celana pendek saja.

Diliriknya foto Ran bersama dirinya ketika ke Tropical Land. Shinichi menghela napas, dan menutup foto itu. Dadanya kembali sakit. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "HAHAHAHA!" tawanya keras. Ia mendudukkan diri di kasur, lalu mendengus. Percuma. Namun ia tahu, hidup terus berjalan. Dengan muka yang sedih, ia membuka pintu menuju ke ruang makan & dapur, untuk makan. Ia lapar sekali, mengingat sekarang pukul 10.00 pagi.

Ada wangi masakan lezat. Shinichi mengangkat alis. _Lho, siapa yang memasak? Apakah Haibara?_ Ia mengingat-ingat wanita yang ia kenal. _Atau… Ran? Ah, mana mungkin. Ia masih marah padaku. Lagi pula ia sudah menerima lamaran dokter sialan itu, masa masih mau ke rumah ku? Pasti Haibara dan Profesor._

Shinichi mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampailah ia di dapur. "Hei, Haibara, tahukah kau sangat tidak sopan bila kita…"

Shinichi menganga lebar. Tidak ada professor. Tidak ada Haibara.

Tapi Ran.

Mouri Ran. Wanita yang ia cintai, teman masa kecilnya. Yang menghancurkan hatinya. Yang membuatnya terlena. Yang ia sayangi. Yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di Jepang dan menolak ajakan ayahnya untuk ke Amerika.

"Ra… Ra… Ra…"

"Pagi, Shinichi!" Ran berbalik, tersenyum. "Aku datang untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, sekaligus meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Lihat, aku masak yang enak-enak lho! Oh, tadi kau mengira yang memasak Ai, ya, yang ada di rumah Professor? Haha, kau 'kan detektif, bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Shinichi dingin. Tenggorokannya tercekat. _Mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini pada Ran? _Shinichi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Hatinya membludak, tak mampu menahan emosi. Batinnya menyuruh untuk bermanis-manis di depan Ran, seakan tak tahu apa-apa, namun yang keluar hanyalah sikap yang kaku dan ucapan yang sinis.

Ran mengangkat alis, kembali tersenyum. Ia mengira Shinichi bersikap seperti itu karena baru bangun tidur. "Kan aku sudah bilang, mau meminta maaf padamu karena kelakuanku yang buruk padamu kemarin dan masak untuk sarapanmu… kau bagaimana sih?"

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Shinichi berkata sarkatis. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini, pergi ke rumah calon suamimu yang merupakan dokter bodoh sialan itu, dan memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Bukan aku."

Bingung, Ran mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Calon suami? Siapa? Dokter bodoh? Maksudmu Dokter Araide? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu? Masih mengigau ya?"

Shinichi menggeleng, tegas. "Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Maksudku, adakah gunanya kau disini? Calon suamimu, ya si dokter bodoh itu, Dokter Araide. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanya makan. Dan aku sudah sepenuhnya bangun." _STOP! ADA APA DENGANKU? MENGAPA AKU MALAH BERKATA SINIS PADANYA?_

"A, aku tidak berhubungan apapun dengannya, Shinichi. Aku…" Ran meniriskan masakannya, menaruhnya di meja, dan mendekati Shinichi. "Aku…"

"Jahat sekali kau. Padahal jelas-jelas kau menerima lamarannya kemarin malam, kau mengatakan 'Ya', aku mendengarnya sendiri kok, lagi pula…"

Ran menatap tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menerima lamaran Dokter Araide kok. Aneh sekali kau. Lagi pula, bagaimana kau tahu? Laki-laki kemarin memang kau? Kau tak berhak mengikutiku, tahu! kau selalu…"

Shinichi menarik Ran, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ran. Ran tersentak kaget, namun tidak menarik diri. Ia malah membalasnya. Mereka tetap ada di posisi itu sampai tiba-tiba Ran menarik diri.

"ADA APA SIH, SHINICHI? KAU…"

"Itu untuk pertama dan terakhir, mungkin." Ucap Shinichi. Ia memegang bahu Ran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Aku… putuskan dia. Jadi milikku saja!" seru Shinichi. Ran hanya terpaku, tak menjawab perkataan Shinichi. Shinichi menganggap itu adalah penolakkan. Ran sudah jatuh cinta pada Dr. Araide selama ia mengecil. Kepalanya pening. Lagi, ia memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen agar tenang.

"Oke… aku mengerti. Tak apa. Santai saja." Shinichi memecah keheningan. Lalu ia tersenyum. Dalam batinnya sekarang, ia bertekad agar melupakan Ran. Mungkin sulit, namun harus ia jalani. _Yah, setidaknya kan aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, _Shinichi nyengir, menarik kursi. "Wah, masak apa kau? Sepertinya..."

Ran memeluknya dari belakang. Shinichi langsung terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia membuka pembicaraan. "Hei, kau sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang…"

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Ran. "Kau mau mendengar cerita kemarin tidak?"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Ya, aku…" Ran menarik napas. "Aku suka pada anda, baik hati. Namun, maaf, aku menyukai laki-laki lain. Yah, terkadang aku suka bertengkar dengannya, Tetapi dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintainya. Ia maniak kasus, namun terkadang…" wajah Ran memerah. _

_ Dr. Araide hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yah, ku doakan agar kau bersamanya."_

_ "Semoga." Ucap Ran. Ia melihat seorang lelaki mirip Shinichi turun dengan lift. Ran mau menghampirinya, namun tidak enak dengan Dr. Araide. _

_ Ran melanjutkan ngobrolnya._

"Masih mau menyerah?" Tanya Ran, membalik tubuh Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum, senang sekali. "HORE!" ia memeluk Ran erat. Ran membalasnya. Rasanya hidup bahagia sekali. Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan, sampai…

DEG!  
Jantung Shinichi mencelos. Kakinya bergetar. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia segera melirik jam. _Jam 12.00! 48 jam tepat setelah aku meminum antidote itu! _batin Shinichi. Shinichi tergeletak di lantai, tak bergerak, sesak. Ran kaget, berteriak.

"SHINICHI! SHINICHI!"

_Mengapa obat ini… kehabisan khasiat? Padahal ada diriku yang mengecil…_ Shinichi menatap Ran. "Maaf, Ran…" suara Ran jadi mengecil ditelinganya.

"SHINICHI!"

#

#

#

"Oh…" Conan membuka mata. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih. Ia mencoba berpikir. _Ran… bagaimana dengan Ran! _Conan terduduk. Ia menganga melihat tubuhnya yang mengecil. _Ran… bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau aku adalah Conan? Mana diriku yang lain lagi?_

Pintu terbuka. Conan tersentak, Ran masuk.

"Oh, Conan-kun? Kau sudah sadar?" Ran segera memanggil Dr. Araide. Barulah Conan sadar, ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit. _Tapi ada apa denganku ya?_ Pikirnya. Kogoro, Haibara dan Professor muncul.

"Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik, tapi istirahat dulu saja… agar cepat sehat." Simpul Dr. Aaide. Kogoro menjitaknya. "MAKANYA KAU JANGAN MAKAN ANEH-ANEH!"

"AYAH!" Ran menarik ayahnya keluar, sembari mengomelinya. Dr. Araide mengelus kepala Conan, yang benjol itu. "Cepat sembuh, ya!" uajr Dr. Araide. Ia tersenyum, lalu keluar ruangan bersama Hikari.

"A… aku…" Conan bingung. Lalu ia mendelik ke arah Haibara. "Ada apa dengan obatmu? Apa Ran tahu identitasku? Bagaimana…"

"Sabarlah sedikit." Ujar Haibara. "Waktu itu, setelah minum obat, kau berteriak keras sekali. Namun, kau tidak keluar juga dari toilet. Setelah ½ jam, aku dan professor mengecek keadaaanmu —mengapa lama sekali— dan kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kami membawamu ke Rumah Sakit setelah 5 jam kau tak sadar juga. Lalu kami memanggil cewek kantor detektif itu. Kau disini selama 2 hari, yah, tepat masa efek antidote itu habis. Setelah kuteliti, ternyata masih ada unsur yang tidak sempurna, makanya tubuhmu melindungi diri sendiri dengan cara beristirahat agar unsur yang salah itu tidak meracuni mu."

"Jadi aku belum bisa kembali ke semula?" Tanya Conan.

"Kira-kira begitu." Jawab Haibara.

"Haaaaaaah…." Conan menghela napas.

"Sabarlah, Shinichi." Ujar Professor. "Mungkin belum saatnya."

Professor dan Haibara pamit. Ia mengangguk saja, berpikir, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama tubuhnya kembali ia hanya bermimpi. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan Ran. Ia melihat ke arah depan tempat Ran bertengkar dengan sang Ayah.

"Yaaaah…" Conan menarik napas. Lalu Ran masuk.

"Conan-kun! Aku bawa masakkanku lho! Ayo makan!" ujar Ran sambil tersenyum, senang karena Conan sudah sadar. "Baik!" jawab Conan, tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil. Ran menasihatinya agar tidak makan yang tidak baik bagi tubuhnya. Conan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Itu adalah alasan Haibara mengapa Conan bisa keracunan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

_Yah, setidaknya dia tidak di rebut Dr. Araide. _batin Conan sambil makan disuapi Ran.

**Wahahahaha, gak ada ConanxAi ya? Habis jadi aneh ceritanya, kubuat apa adanya saja. Hope ya like it, terima kasih reviewnya ya!**


End file.
